Seelenverwandt
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Spielt nach der Episode "Spellbound" (lief noch nicht in Deutschland). Raven leidet wegen Malchiors Betrug und niemand scheint ihren Schmerz nachempfinden zu können. Niemand? RavRob friendship fic, one-shot.


Seelenverwandt

Diese Fanfic spielt nach „Spellbound"(die Episode in der dritten Staffel lief noch nicht im deutschen Fernsehen). Raven verliebt sich in den Magier Malchior, der in einem ihrer Bücher eingeschlossen ist. Er gibt ihr das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein, da sie sich in den Tagen zuvor einsam gefühlt hat. Als sie ihn nach einigen Unterrichtsstunden in Magie aus seinem Buch befreit, muss sie feststellen, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein böser Drache ist, der sie nur benutzt hat. Die Titans können nichts gegen Malchior ausrichten, bis Raven ihre neuen Kräfte gegen ihn einsetzt und ihn zurück in das Buch verbannt. Die Folge endet damit, dass Beast Boy zu Raven geht und ihr sagt, dass sie zwar manchmal sehr unheimlich ist, aber er trotzdem mit ihr fühlt, weil Malchior ihr Herz gebrochen hat. Darauf umarmt sie ihn.

Disclaimer: Weder Charas noch Storyline der Teen Titans gehören mir.

Dies war nur eine weitere Nacht in Jump City. Eine Nacht, in der normale Bürger friedlich schliefen, um für die Ereignisse des nächsten Tages gerüstet zu sein. Selbst die meisten ganz und gar nicht normalen Bürger gönnten sich etwas Erholung nach ihren ganz und gar nicht normalen Taten. Aber für das Mädchen gab es keine Erholung. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wie es ihr am nächsten Tag gehen würde. Es lag in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Düsternis ihres Zimmers hinaus. Das Mädchen litt an ihrem gebrochenen Herzen.

Raven weinte nicht. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte man ihr beigebracht, dass Emotionen, welche den klaren Verstand trübten, die gefährlichsten überhaupt waren. Zorn, Lust, Eifersucht, Trauer... sie alle waren für die kleine Raven tabu gewesen. Deshalb hatte sie auch nur wenige stille Tränen an diesem Tag vergossen. Ihren Vater kümmerte nicht, wie sehr es sie danach verlangte, ihren Schmerz in die Welt hinauszuschreien. Er würde es sogar begrüßen und die Kontrolle über sie ergreifen. Es war Strafe genug, dass sie keine Freude empfinden konnte, jedenfalls nicht über ein geringes Maß hinaus, fand Raven. Aber dass es ihr nicht einmal erlaubt war, ihren Kummer auszukosten, war die Hölle.

Sie seufzte. Natürlich würde sie darüber hinwegkommen. Malchior war ihrer Gefühle nicht wert gewesen. Er hatte sie nur ausgenutzt, das sagte sie sich immer wieder. Irgendwann würde sie zurück sehen und nur noch mit Verachtung an ihn denken können. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Freunde, die ihr helfen würden, egal, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Ja, sie würde es schaffen. Trotzdem tat es weh.

Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sich Raven gestattet, so tief für jemanden zu empfinden wie für Malchior. Sie hatte ihm ihr Innerstes offenbart, ihren beständigen Schmerz, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht zeigen durfte. Und er hatte behauptet, sie zu verstehen. Er hatte gesagt, sie wäre etwas Besonderes. Er hatte sogar sie selbst überzeugt, sie wäre etwas Besonderes. Mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens war sie dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er hinter ihre düstere Fassade gesehen hatte und das leidende Mädchen nicht zurückgestoßen hatte. Und als er erreicht hatte, was er wollte, hatte er das leidende Mädchen verletzt.

Raven seufzte und zog ihre Decke noch höher. Es war nicht fair. Malchior war der erste gewesen, der sie verstanden hatte. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er derjenige sein, der sie verriet? Natürlich mochte sie ihre Teamkameraden. Alle. Sie mochte die tapsige Art von Beast Boy, ebenso wie die mitfühlende Art, mit der er sie zu trösten versucht hatte. Sie mochte Cyborgs behütendes Wesen und seine Bereitschaft, jedem zuzuhören. Sie mochte Starfires sonniges und etwas einfältiges Wesen, das sie wie eine kleine Schwester erscheinen ließ. Und sie mochte Robins Akzeptanz ihren Geheimnissen gegenüber. Sie alle vertrauten ihr und wollten ihr helfen. Aber niemand außer Malchior hatte sie wirklich _verstanden..._

Plötzlich öffnete sich mit einem Zischen die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Hastig setzte sich Raven auf und zog die Decke hoch. Ihre Sinne tasteten instinktiv nach dem Eindringling und stellten fest, wer er war, bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in ihr Zimmer tun konnte. Nachdem dies geschehen war, ließ sie ihre Hände ärgerlich wieder sinken. Er würde ihr nichts zuleide tun. Aber was zum Teufel wollte er hier?

„Was tust du da, Robin?", fragte sie mit Verärgerung in der kalten Stimme.

Einen Moment lang blieb es still, als würde der Junge sorgfältig seine Worte abwägen. Robin war so. Wenn er etwas im Voraus planen konnte, dann tat er es. Es war Teil seiner Natur, die Kontrolle nicht verlieren zu wollen. Etwas, das sie mit ihm verband. Trotzdem war er in ihrem Zimmer, und das entschieden gegen ihren Willen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?", kam schließlich die Gegenfrage. Sie bemühte sich zwar, etwas aus seiner Stimme herauszulesen, aber wie immer, wenn er nicht sicher war, wie sein Gegenüber auf ihn reagierte, war er distanziert.

„Nachdem du mitten in der Nacht riskiert hast mich aufzuwecken?"Sie schnaubte. „Nein, erst will ich wissen, was du willst."

„Ich möchte mit dir reden."Wie überraschend. „Ohne dass einer der anderen dabei zuhört."

„Robin, wenn du wissen willst, ob das Buch sicher verwahrt ist, dann..."

„Nichts dergleichen", warf er schnell ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nie wieder Schaden verursachen wird. Ich wollte über dich reden."

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Robin, du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass ich kein Mitleid will", stellte sie klar. „Und selbst wenn, dann sind Starfire, Beast Boy und Cyborg schon genug. Du bist ohnehin nicht sehr gut darin, deine Gefühle auszudrücken."

„So wie du", entgegnete er. „Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren würdest. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier, Raven. Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven fallen, indem ich dich zu trösten versuche... du hast Recht, dafür habe ich kein Talent. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

Raven sah erstaunt zu seiner undeutlich sichtbaren Gestalt hin. ER wollte SIE etwas fragen? Er war nicht hier, um ihr zu versichern, dass er für sie da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte und der ganze Rest? Beinahe fühlte sie sich betrogen. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er mit ihr über ihren Schmerz sprechen wollte. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass er mitten in der Nacht zu ihr kam?

„Darf ich hereinkommen?", fragte Robin, nachdem einige Sekunden vergangen waren. „Oder möchtest du lieber allein sein?"

Wenn sie jetzt Ja sagte, dann würde er kommentarlos verschwinden, das wusste sie. Robin schätzte seine Privatsphäre höher ein als die meisten Menschen, deshalb achtete er auch die Privatsphäre anderer. Aber obwohl sie eigentlich lieber allein sein wollte, hatte er sie neugierig gemacht.

„Nein", antwortete sie mürrischer, als sie war. Leicht würde sie es ihm jedenfalls nicht machen. „Wenn du schon hier bist, dann stell deine Frage auch. Aber danach verschwindest du sofort und lässt mich schlafen!"

„Deal!", antwortete Robin. Sie konnte sein Grinsen förmlich fühlen. Ärgerlich winkte sie ihn heran. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich der Junge so überlegen aufspielte. Es war einer seiner weniger charmanten Züge. Zum Glück verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar und setzte sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern wandte seinen Blick der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu. Nötig war das nicht, immerhin trug sie einen Pyjama, der ihre weiblichen Vorzüge weitgehend verdeckte. Aber vermutlich wollte er sie nicht provozieren. Nun, er war nicht dumm, zugegeben.

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass Robin schon eine Minute stumm auf ihrem Bett saß. Was wollte er denn, eine Aufforderung? Es sah fast so aus. Schön langsam wurde sie dieses Spiel Leid. Seine Frage war besser SEHR wichtig!

„Was ist?", verlangte sie ungehalten. „Soll ich auch noch um deine Frage betteln, Robin? Stell sie endlich, und dann lass mich allein!"

„Allein", wiederholte Robin so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war. Noch immer fixierte sein Blick die Wand. Er wirkte gedankenversunken, obwohl Raven spürte, dass er hochkonzentriert war. „Ja... eigentlich ist alles, was ich von dir hören möchte, das Wie, Raven..."

„Das Wie?"Ravens Augen verengten sich, als Ärger in ihr aufstieg. „Robin, du _weißt_, wie das alles passiert ist! Malchior hat ausgenutzt, dass ich mich allein fühlte und hat mir geschmeichelt, damit ich ihn befreie. Hast du mich _deshalb_ aufgesucht?"

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Rae, das war nicht meine Frage."Er seufzte leise. „Ich wollte eigentlich wissen... wie es möglich sein konnte, dass du dich inmitten deiner Freunde einsam gefühlt hast."

Ravens Mund klappte auf. Sie war perplex. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet... wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich diese Frage noch nicht einmal selbst gestellt. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt.

„Weißt du, ich habe lange über die möglichen Gründe nachgedacht", fuhr Robin fort und strich mit der Hand über das schwarze Haar. Jetzt blickte er zu Boden und stützte sich mit den Armen auf den Knien ab. „Mir ist klar, dass dich Beast Boy mit seiner Meldung, du wärst unheimlich, verletzt hat. Ich glaube auch zu wissen, dass es dich schmerzt, wenn wir herzlich über etwas lachen... ich habe gesehen, dass du dann manchmal sehnsüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln zu uns herüber starrst, bevor du dich wieder in deine Bücher vertiefst. Aber das... kann doch nicht alles sein!"Der Junge schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Die Teen Titans sind viel mehr als ein Team, Raven. Wir sind _Freunde_! Jeder von uns hat Geheimnisse, aber bisher dachte ich, dass wir einander trotzdem verstehen. Aber keiner von uns hat bemerkt, dass du dich einsam fühlst... _ich _habe nicht bemerkt, wie einsam du dich fühlst..."Robin ballte die Fäuste, so als wollte er auf etwas einschlagen. Dann entspannte er sich wieder und drehte Raven zum ersten Mal seit Anfang des Gespräches sein Gesicht zu. „Wie, Raven?", flüsterte er. „Wie konntest du dich inmitten deiner Freunde einsam fühlen?"

Raven war beinahe erschrocken über den seelischen Schmerz, den Robin ausstrahlte. Sie als Empath reagierte darauf natürlich besonders stark, aber auch jeder andere Mensch hätte am Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Helden ablesen können, dass er sich selbst für Ravens Schmerz verantwortlich machte. Robin war Anführer mit Leib und Seele, und er hatte mehrfach bewiesen, dass er sein Leben für das Team einsetzen würde. Aber ihr war bisher nicht klar gewesen, dass Robin selbst persönliche Probleme seiner Freunde als Fehler seinerseits erachtete. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus ergriff sie die Hand des jungen Helden.

„Robin, es ist nicht deine Schuld", wisperte sie mit der Andeutung eines beruhigenden Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. „Du hast Recht, Beast Boys Bemerkung hat mich verletzt, aber er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, und ich habe ihm verziehen. Und ja, manchmal tut es weh, euch frei lachen zu sehen, während ich weiß, dass ich diese Freiheit niemals haben werde. Aber die Schuld für diese Misere liegt nicht bei euch, Robin, vor allem nicht bei dir. Ich war einsam, weil ich mich selbst vor euch zurückgezogen habe."

„Aber wieso, Raven?", verlangte Robin zu wissen. „Du weißt, wie sehr wir uns freuen, wenn du bei uns bist. Wieso hast du dich zurückgezogen?"

Einige Momente lang blieb Raven stumm. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und schlang beide um ihre angezogenen Knie. Robin hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er sich mehr um sie sorgte, als sie angenommen hatte, ja, aber der Grund für ihren Rückzug ins Schneckenhaus war eins ihrer dunkelsten Geheimnisse. Konnte sie es ihm wirklich anvertrauen? Sie sah ihn an. Trotz ihrer beruhigenden Worte litt er noch immer. Solange er nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte, würde er den Grund für ihr Unglück weiterhin bei sich selbst suchen. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Der Grund, warum ich mich vor euch zurückgezogen habe, Robin, ist, dass ich euch beneide", gab sie schließlich leise preis. „Ich beneide euch darum, dass ihr lachen, weinen und wütend sein könnt, ohne dass etwas dabei zu Bruch geht. Ich mag euch, Robin... ich seid meine Freunde, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich euch um eure Freiheit im Umgang mit euren Emotionen beneide."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, aber Robin schien zu spüren, dass sie noch nicht fertig war. Er blieb ganz still sitzen und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie schluckte.

„Robin... ein Teil von mir... der Teil, den ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang bekämpfe... dieser Teil zieht Kraft aus meinem Neid. Er wandelt ihn in Hass um und flüstert mir ein, dass ihr mich mit euren Emotionen provozieren wollt. Ich habe diesen Teil unter Kontrolle... aber jedesmal, wenn ich euch lachen sehe, muss ich meditieren, um mein seelisches Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Ihr seid mir in den letzten Monaten so nahe gekommen, dass es schwer zu ertragen ist, wenn ein Teil von mir euch hasst. Deshalb habe ich mich von euch abgeschottet."

„Du dachtest, wenn du dich von uns distanzierst, können wir dich nicht mehr durcheinander bringen", führte Robin ihren Vortrag zu Ende. Sie konnte seinen nachdenklichen Blick selbst unter der Maske erkennen. „Aber du hattest dich an uns gewöhnt... du _wolltest_ dich nicht von uns entfernen, auch wenn deine Vernunft dir sagte, dass keiner von uns dich je wirklich verstehen könnte... dich und die ungeheure Last, die du trägst. Dieser Zwiespalt machte dich einsam."

„Ja", hauchte Raven kaum hörbar. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten den Jungen vor ihr an. Es war so seltsam, ihre eigenen Gedanken aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören. Sie wusste, dass Robin das Talent besaß, sich in andere Menschen hineinversetzen zu können, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er _sie _verstehen konnte... sie verstand sich ja selbst manchmal nicht.

Auf einmal entstand auf Robins Gesicht ein Lächeln. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und seine Schultern begannen beinahe unmerklich zu zucken. Er lachte! Er _lachte! _Raven fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Einige Bücher in ihrem Regal fingen an zu wackeln, aber sie bemerkte es nicht. Sie hatte ihm ihre geheimsten Gedanken offenbart und er lachte darüber?

„Findest du das etwa komisch?", fragte sie mit einem Ton, der einen Vulkan hätte gefrieren lassen.

Robin beruhigte sich wieder und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Allerdings lag noch immer dieses seltsame Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein", entgegnete er. „Ganz und gar nicht. Aber du hast mich mit deiner Geschichte an mich selbst erinnert, Raven... an mich, so wie ich früher war."

Raven blinzelte. „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Was soll denn das heißen?"

Robin lehnte sich zurück und sah zur Zimmerdecke hoch. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, das schon einige Zeit zurücklag.

„Weißt du, Raven", begann er zu erzählen, „nachdem meine Eltern ermordet worden waren und Batman mich bei sich aufgenommen hatte... da war mein einziger Daseinszweck die Verbrecherjagd. Selbst nachdem der Mörder hinter Gittern saß, war ich besessen von dem Gedanken, all jene zu bestrafen, die anderen Böses tun. Ich gab mein Leben völlig auf, Rae, ich lebte nur noch für die grimmige Genugtuung, Schurken zur Strecke zu bringen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie an, aber da sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu unterbrechen, begann er wieder: „Der Tag mit seinen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen war für mich damals nur eine lästige Unterbrechung zwischen den Nächten. Das ging jahrelang so, bis ich eines Tages bemerkte, dass keinen einzigen Freund in Gotham City hatte, Raven. Dutzende Bekannte, aber nicht einen einzigen Freund. Ich habe versucht, das zu ändern. Ich hing mit Jungs ab, ich lernte Mädchen kennen und ging mit ihnen aus. Aber der Schatten, der mich jedes Mal zu bedecken schien, wenn es Nacht wurde, schreckte fast alle von ihnen ab. Ich befand mich in einem Zwiespalt, Rae... einerseits wollte ich mit Gleichaltrigen zusammensein, ich wollte ganz normale Freunde haben, aber andererseits war der eiskalte Verbrecherjäger ein Teil meines Wesens geworden, den ich nicht mehr ablegen konnte. Und weil ich mich nicht zwischen den beiden Leben entscheiden konnte, wurde ich einsamer als jemals zuvor... weil ich nun weder völlig in Batmans Welt noch in die Welt der Normalsterblichen gehörte."

Er unterbrach sich und sah Raven an, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Sie schien genau zu wissen, worauf er mit seiner Geschichte anspielte, aber sie gestattete sich noch nicht, Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen. Er lächelte sie an.

„Verstehst du, Raven?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich schwankte zwischen meinen zwei Persönlichkeiten, so wie du zwischen den Ratschlägen deines Kopfes und deines Herzens schwankst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

„Aber du hast eine Lösung gefunden", bemerkte Raven, die den Blick noch immer nicht von ihm abgewandt hatte. Leise Hoffnung schwang bereits in ihrer Stimme mit... und ein sehnliches Flehen nach Erlösung. „Du bist heute nicht mehr zwischen zwei Leben hin- und hergerissen. Du konntest dein Problem lösen."

„Ja, das konnte ich", bestätigte er. „Ich erkannte, dass ich die Verbrecherjagd nicht aufgeben konnte, sie mich aber davon abhalten würde, ein normales Leben führen zu können. Daher beschloss ich, mir Freunde unter Leuten zu suchen, die ebenso wie ich außerhalb der Gesellschaft lebten. Die wussten, was es hieß, anders zu sein. Die mich akzeptieren würden, wie ich war. Ich ging zu Batman und erklärte ihm, dass ich die Teen Titans gründen wollte."

„Und als das Team zusammenwuchs, erfüllte sich sowohl dein Wunsch, für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen als auch dein Wunsch nach Freundschaft", vollendete Raven leise seine Geschichte. „Wir haben dir geholfen, dein seelisches Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden."

„Ganz genau", ergänzte Robin nickend und setzte sich auf. Er erforschte Ravens tief nachdenkliches Gesicht, aber er fand darin nicht mehr so viel Schmerz wie zuvor. Er lächelte abermals, als er erkannte, dass er das Richtige gesagt hatte. Langsam, nicht sicher, ob sie es gutheißen würde, hob er die Hand und strich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück. Sie ließ es geschehen. Sie wartete noch auf etwas.

„Rae, jede Last ist leichter, wenn es jemanden gibt, der weiß, was es heißt, sie zu tragen. Dank des Teams kann ich heute mein Leben fernab von der Verbrecherjagd genießen. Ich kann mit Beast Boy lachen, weil er weiß, wie ernst mein Leben ansonsten ist. Ich kann mit Cyborg über alles reden, weil er meine Probleme genau kennt. Ich kann meine Sorgen hinter mir lassen, wenn ich mit Starfire zusammen bin, weil sie weiß, wie schwer sie sind."

Robin senkte seine Hände auf die von Raven herab und drückte sie sanft. Das Mädchen war wie erstarrt. Zum ersten Mal, seit er die dunkle Magierin kennen gelernt hatte, sah sie verletzlich aus. „Aber nur du kannst wirklich verstehen, welch unendlicher Einsamkeit ich entkommen bin... so wie ich verstehen kann, in welche selbst gewählte Einsamkeit du dich begeben hast."

Ein halb erstickter Klagelaut entkam Ravens Kehle, als sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich mehr vorwärts fallen ließ oder ob Robin sich mehr an sie heranschob, jedenfalls fand sie sich weinend an seiner Schulter wieder. Seine Arme stützten sie, während sein Gesicht nahe dem ihren lag. Wogen über Wogen von Mitgefühl und Freundschaft gingen von ihm aus und sie sog sie tief in sich hinein. Sie war sich bewusst, dass einige Gegenstände in ihrem Zimmer zu schweben begonnen hatten, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

„Bitte glaub nie wieder, dass du alleine bist, Rae", flüsterte Robin ihr ins Ohr. „Denn selbst wenn ich nicht immer für dich Zeit habe, werde ich immer verstehen, welche Last du mit dir herumtragen musst. Teile sie mit uns, damit wir dich heilen können."

Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, während die Tränen so vieler Nächte sich ihren Weg bahnten. Ihre Lampe an der Decke explodierte, aber Robin zuckte nur kurz zusammen, ließ sie aber nicht los. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals so weit gelöst hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte.

„Robin"... flüsterte sie halb erstickt, während er sie noch näher an sich presste, noch mehr Wärme an sie abgebend, noch mehr Trost spendend. „Danke..."

Als Robin schließlich ihr halb verwüstetes Zimmer verließ, hatte Raven, die Eiskönigin, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren ein seliges Lächeln aufgesetzt, das andauerte, bis sie in den Schlaf fiel. Am nächsten Morgen würde sie wieder die kühle, schweigsame Raven sein, unerschütterlich und stark. Aber in diesem Moment war dem Mädchen mit der Dämonenabstammung zumute, als habe sie der Himmel geläutert. Ihre gepeinigte Seele hatte bei ihrem Bruder für kurze Zeit Frieden gefunden.

„Danke, Robin", flüsterte sie in ihrer letzten Sekunde, bevor die Welt in samtene Schwärze getaucht wurde.

Und wie war das? Ist das eine plausible Fortsetzung von „Spellbound", oder waren die beiden zu OOC? Oder denkt ihr, Beast Boy hätte Raven helfen sollen?


End file.
